sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Revolutionary League
The status quo is built on lies and greed. Crush the factions. Break ’em all down and rebuild with what’s left - that’s the only way to find the real truth. Factol: None Sigil HQ: Mobile Home Field: Carceri Allies: Doomguard, Xaositects (weak tie) Enemies: Harmonium, Guvners WITHIN THE RANKS The Anarchists give the appearance of complete chaos, but it just ain’t so. See, their organization style just differs from what’s normal for other groups. The Revolutionary League divides itself into cells: little groups of bloods who act together and share information. The cells talk to each other through representatives, so a typical Anarchist never meets more than a dozen other members of the faction. This way, Anarchists that get pinched can’t give too many others away. And by the time the Hardheads trace the connections back a cell or two, the League members involved all have changed their names, found new kips, and disappeared into the woodwork. That’s why they’re so tough to root out, and almost impossible to destroy. And look into this dark: When the Harmonium or another group kills an Anarchist or wipes out a cell, it actually helps the Revolutionary League. Other factions wouldn’t seek the Anarchists’ destruction unless they feared them, see? So, lots of berks join up, figuring the League must be doing something right. ROLEPLAYING THE REVOLUTIONARY LEAGUE A basher might think the Revolutionary League’s natural secrecy implies a certain amount of paranoia among its members - and he’d have the dark of it. The Cage can’t hold a more suspicious bunch. Even Hardheads trust at least each other, plus most Guvners, Mercykillers, and select others. Anarchists don’t trust anyone, not even other cell members. ALIGNMENT Though they claim to accept all comers, the Anarchists keep out lawful types, who’d feel adverse to overthrowing the order in society. A few good bashers join, believing in the nobility of bringing down factions, despite the violence that arises. Some evil types join because of that violence. However, most of the faction breaks down evenly between chaotic and neutral members. ’Course, perhaps the lack of lawful types is what keeps the League from really getting organized. CLASS Of the many Anarchist warriors, most work as fighters, though the League has a few rangers, too. It also embraces priests and wizards, the latter usually concentrating on enchantments, divinations, and other covert magic. ’Course, the most common profession by far in the Leap is that of thief and other rogues. RACE Most Anarchists are human, since they can best infiltrate other factions. Its peery nature makes the Revolutionary League a good home for loners, so tieflings and half-elves join in large numbers. However, they seem less inclined to participate in the more subtle undertakings of the cells that require them to interact with other groups under cover. Bariaur often prove a little flamboyant for the Anarchists’ tastes. Githzerai have a special affinity for the League, but dwarves and other races strongly inclined toward law seldom join. REVOLUTIONARY LEAGUE MEMBERSHIP Joining the Revolutionary League proves an adventure in itself. Since the Anarchists are everywhere, they’re very easy to find. Trouble is, most sods don’t know when they’ve found one. Berks asking for them too vocally will likely draw unwanted attention, and that means they’ll never attract the Revolutionary League. But the patient cutter, who casually tells a few folks how unhappy he feels with authority, sooner or later has an Anarchist approach him. Until the League member satisfies himself that the cutter really wants to belong, he remains the newcomer’s only faction contact. When the Anarchist trusts the new basher – after an hour or a year – he takes him to a cell meeting. Cells have at least three members, and sometimes as many as eight. When too many bashers join a cell, it splits; one person remains a part of both cells, to help communication. Sometimes, a member of a cell recruits Anarchists to lead a new cell. Each cell’s leader always belongs to one other cell. Think of the League’s structure as a web. In the center lies a cell of leaders, more or less equivalent to the factors of other factions. The leader of this cell comes closest to a factol, but the position rotates, so no one gets too used to the power. Each blood in this cell runs one of more other cells of factotums: those who’ve proven their devotion. In turn, each factotum runs one or more other cells of factotums and namers. ‘Course, that’s just the theory about the League; no Anarchist would willingly reveal details of the faction’s structure. Nobody even knows whether League has one central cell or several. The variations on the Anarchists’ symbol seen around the Cage imply quite a few central cells with very little membership. The chant goes like this: If the Anarchists really stemmed from a single central cell, they’d have a firm direction. By now, they’d surely have chosen which faction to topple first. With all the resources at their disposal, a truly organized League could‘ve toppled a dozen factions already. If the group devotes a central cell to each other faction, these cells inevitably work at cross-purposes sometimes. Fortunately for the other factions, the League’s natural secrecy keeps it from organizing itself enough for a big push - so far. Category:Factions